A Tale of Middle Earth
by Resisting Arrest
Summary: An 'Entering Middle-earth' fic.:D Chapter 5 is up!What would you do if YOU were Sam Gamgee?Freak out,of course!Find out where Sam goes and Who Gabbie becomes.
1. Zoe's Day

A Tale of Middle-Earth  
by Resisting Arrest  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the Lord of the Rings or anything,but I do own anything you  
don't recognize.R/R  
  
A/N:Got this idea when I was nearly asleep one night.A Transportation in to Middle-Earth  
story.But I'm using a character that's in the family tree in Return of the King,but that won't  
happen until next chapter.  
  
------------------  
  
  
"I hate essays." I said,leafing through a huge book in our school's practically ancient  
library.  
  
My best friend and twin sister Gabrielle nodded slightly,afraid to move much from  
her high perch examining the highest row of books.She selected a red one and pulled  
tentatively at it.The book didn't budge.She tugged roughly at it and the book came loose.I  
groaned as "Study of the Renaissance" and my sister fell on top of me.Gabbie stood up  
and dusted herself off,apparently umharmed.I was quite as lucky however.Gabbie lifted  
the fallen book off of my head and helped me up.  
  
"are you okay,Zoe?" asked Gabbie concernedly.  
  
"Yeah,my head's a little sore though." I replied as the bell rang,signalling the end of the  
school day.  
  
I waved goodbye to my sister who was going to swim team practice and headed  
across the crowded school yard.As I passed the soccer field a soccer ball came sailing out  
and hit me right on my already aching head.I sighed.A girl in a red soccer uniform came  
running after it.  
  
"Sorry!" she yelled breathlessly as she passed me.  
  
Within 10 minutes I was home.I unlocked the front door and entered.I tossed my  
backpack into the corner.As I did so I noticed a small yellow sticky-note on the table in  
the hall.It read:  
  
Girls,  
Your father and I are going out tonight with Aunt Meg and Uncle Carl.Be sure to do all  
your homework and don't leave the house.  
Love,  
Mom and Dad  
  
I sighed yet again and walked to my room that joined to Gabbie's.I grinned when I  
saw how they contrasted.Mine was strewn with notebooks,pens,my basketball jersey,and  
several pairs of shoes.Pictures of my friends lined the walls.The other wall was partly  
covered by a large bookcase,nearly filled.Gabbie's room was very neat and tidy,her clothes  
hanging in the closet,shoes stowed away in the bottom of the closet.Her school supplies  
were arranged on her desk and her bed was made.I flopped down on my bed and picked  
up a well worn copy of The Fellowship of the Ring.I loved the Trilogy and Gabbie and I  
had been to see the movie a few weeks before.  
  
I leaned against my pillows on my bed and began reading.I must have been well into the  
fifth or sixth chapter when I felt myself begin to nod.The last thing I remember saying  
before falling asleep was "I wish this were more like Middle earth."  
  
When I opened my eyes,I was in for a big surprise.  
  
------------  
Endnotes:Did you like it?Thanks for reading,now please review.I have an idea for the next  
chapter and I don't think I've ever seen it done before.It should be up within the next  
week. 


	2. Sam I am

A Tale of Middle-Earth  
by Resisting Arrest  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the Lord of the Rings or anything,but I do own anything you  
don t recognize.R/R  
  
A/N:Got this idea when I was nearly asleep one night.A Transportation in to Middle-Earth  
story.But I'm using a character that's in the family tree in Return of the King,but that won't  
happen until next chapter.  
  
------------------  
  
I climbed out of bed and yawned.I noticed a strange smell and turned around.I stared in amazement.The entire wall of the bedroom was made of earth.  
  
What's going on here? Then I looked down.And screamed.  
  
My feet were furry.Not animal furry,but...hobbit-furry.The door to the bed room opened with a bang and an old hobbit came in.  
  
"What's wrong,Sam my lad?" asked the old hobbit.  
  
Sam? I walked over to a mirror on the wall and screamed again.I looked just like the guy who played Sam in the movie!  
  
"I knew old Master Bilbo shouldn't be tellin' you no stories of dragons...not to mention learnin' you your letters.." muttered the old hobbit,presumably the Gaffer.  
  
In response,I smacked myself.I had to be dreaming.Soon I'd wake up.Gabbie would be home and I'd laugh at this ridiculous dream.  
  
"SAMWISE!" cried the Gaffer,seizing me by my shoulders and shaking me slightly."Have you gone mad?"  
  
"Wait!If I'm Sam,that means...." I broke free from the Gaffer and ran out of the room.I ran past a table full of hobbits eating their breakfast and I exited the house.  
  
Once outside I looked around.This was crazy..this couldn't be happening.  
  
"Sam!" called a male voice.I was half-afraid to turn around.  
  
"Sam!Gandalf's come to visit!Sam!" yelled Frodo from behind me.  
  
I took a deep breath and turned around. "Hullo Mr. Frodo!Mr.Gandalf!" I exclaimed,trying to sound normal.  
  
"Hello Samwise.Ready for the big party?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"Oh yes!We've all been looking forward to Mr. Bilbo's party." I said,thinking quickly.  
  
"Well,we'll see you later Sam." said Frodo.  
  
Just then the Gaffer came rushing out of the house."Sam,are you sane?You're scaring your sisters!"   
  
"Um..yeah..sane." I replied,still thinking.All I could do for now was play along.And not change my clothes.Ew.  
  
----The Day of the Party----  
  
"Hey Sam!" said Pippin,coming up to me.  
  
"Oh my gosh!You're Pippin!You're so-" I stopped myself suddenly,remembering I was Sam Gamgee.I had been about to say 'cute'.  
  
Pippin stopped and gave me a funny look.Then he laughed and punched me on the arm. "Ha!Been getting into the ale a bit early I see!"  
  
"Yeah,that's right!" I replied,faking a laugh.  
  
"You gonna dance with Rosie tonight?" asked Pippin,giving me a sly grin.  
  
"Uh..I don't think so." Said I,wondering if I was invited to the feast where Bilbo disappeared.  
  
"C'mon!It's a party!" said Pippin.  
  
Then Frodo walked up. "Hello Pippin,Sam.How are you two?I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Fine." we both answered in unison.  
  
Merry then strolled up. "Hullo!Great party huh?" then his gaze shifted to me."Oh,yeah,by the way,I was just talking to the Gaffer,Sam,and he said you were behaving strangely."  
  
Frodo gave me (or Sam) a puzzled look.Pippin looked at me as well.   
  
"Yeah!What were you going to tell me earlier?You started to,but you stopped short." said Pippin.  
  
"Er...Let's go get some ale!" I suggested.  
  
"Sam,Pippin's only 11.He can't have ale." Frodo reminded me.  
  
"Oh,okay then,let's go get some snacks." I tried again.  
  
"Oh,Okay." replied Pippin.  
  
"I'm a little hungry." said Merry,with a grin.  
  
"Me too." said Frodo,also smiling.  
  
Typical Hobbits.  
  
----  
  
Endnotes:So what ya think?Review please!No flamers! 


	3. I guess I should lay off the ale

A Tale of Middle-Earth  
by Resisting Arrest  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the Lord of the Rings or anything you recognize.All hail Tolkien,who owns the good stuff.No infringement intended to his estate,New Line,etc.  
  
A/N:Got this idea when I was nearly asleep one night.A Transportation in to Middle-Earth story.Who wants to be Samwise Gamgee!  
------------------  
Frodo,Merry,Pippin and I walked over to the refreshment tent.This is so unfair.I get sent to Middle-Earth and I have to be Sam Gamgee.I watched the other hobbits closely.Pippin grabbed food off the table and began eating.He turned and saw Gandalf heading for his wagon full of fireworks.I saw his eyes light up and he elbowed Merry.Merry looked and got a similar expression.I burst out laughing.  
  
"What?" asked Frodo,a drink in his hand.  
  
"Oh nothing.You sure Merry and Pippin haven't been into the ale?" asked I.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past them." Frodo replied,raising his eyebrows.  
  
Bilbo walked up. "Hello Samwise!Hello Frodo my lad! Enjoying yourselves?"   
  
"Yes,sir,Mr. Bilbo." I replied.  
  
A bright red dragon soared through the air.Many hobbits shrieked and fell flat on their faces.Frodo tossed Bilbo onto the grpund.I had seen the movie,so of course I knew it was only a firework.I stood in the field looking at them all,cackling insanely.Then I realized the other hobbits were staring.I cleared my throat and gave a terrified squeak.I hit the ground.  
  
Soot covered Merry and Pippin darted past,Gandalf running after them with his staff in the air.The gaffer was standing about 10 feet away from Bilbo and Frodo.He'd apparently seen my cackling routine.Now for sure he'd think I was out of my mind.  
  
"Time for dinner!" called Bilbo.I still didn't know if I was invited.Oh well.I'd find out.Frodo grabbed my arm and led me to the tent.I took a seat in the front,as far away from the Gaffer as possible.Pippin and Merry entered and spotted me.They came over,sulking.  
  
"We have to wash the dinner plates." said Pippin glumly.  
  
I laughed.They were both still covered with soot.  
  
Bilbo stood up and made his speech.I paid little attention till he said 'This is the END GOODBYE!" and vanished.  
  
An astonished gasp rose from the crowd.Pippin and Merry both exclaimed their approval.Frodo said nothing and sipped his wine.Many hobbits left in a huff.I saw Gandalf take off in the direction of Bag End.  
  
Oh well,I may as well go,I was missing history.I stood and crept out.Merry and Pippin were distracted by some hobbit maidens.  
  
I went over to the window and saw Bilbo selecting a walking stick.I shouldn't have had so much ale I suspect.I burped loudly.  
  
Gandalf froze.Bilbo looked at Gandalf. "Excuse you Gandalf." said Bilbo,laughing.  
  
"That wasn't me,Bilbo!" exclaimed Gandalf indignantly.He rushed over to the window.Thankfully I had had enough sense to hide in the shrubbery.Bilbo shrugged and left the house.Frodo rushed in just after he'd departed.  
  
"Is he gone?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Yes." said Gandalf,forgetting about the ring in the envelope for the moment. "Frodo,were you by any chance outside the window a minute ago?If so,did you burp?"   
  
"What?" asked Frodo,startled."Are you feeling alright,Gandalf?"  
  
I decided to flee before I got discovered.No more ale for Mr. Gamgee.  
  
------  
  
Endnotes: Short,Stupid,and I think my chronology differed from the movie.Oh well.Please Review.Thanks. 


	4. Whoaa...Time Warp

A Tale of Middle-Earth  
by Resisting Arrest  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the Lord of the Rings or anything you recognize.All hail Tolkien,who owns the good stuff.No infringement intended to his estate,New Line,etc.  
  
A/N:Got this idea when I was nearly asleep one night.A Transportation in to Middle-Earth story.Who wants to be Samwise Gamgee! Thanks guys for the reviews!   
  
----  
  
I returned to the party and joined Merry and Pippin.They were tossing handfuls of water and soap suds at each other and giggling madly.Gandalf returned and looked angrily at them.Pippin was not afraid though.  
  
He spun around and hurled a soapy handful at Gandalf,hitting him square on the mouth.Gandalf sputtered disbelievingly and waved his staff threateningly.  
  
"Have you been into the ale,Master Took?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"Yes,Gandalf." said Pippin,hanging his head.  
  
Merry sniggered and Pippin jabbed him in the ribs.  
  
"Merry had more than me!" cried Pippin.  
  
Gandalf thwacked them both over the head with the staff. "So it was you two outside the window in Bag End."  
  
"Um..probably." replied Merry,rubbing his head.  
  
---Back in the real world---  
  
Gabbie returned home and went to her sister's room.She pushed open the door and saw Zoe laying on the bed.She went over to her and poked her.She did not stir.Gabbie tried again and again to wake her,but it was all futile.  
  
Gabbie was terrefied.What was wrong with Zoe?Why would she wake up?She shook Zoe slightly,but nothing happened.She grabbed Zoe's wrist and felt for a pulse.She breathed a sigh of relief as she felt one.Maybe Zoe was just really tired.Gabbie got up and left her sister to finish her nap.  
  
----Back in Middle-Earth----(Zoe's POV)---Early morning,after the big party  
  
Around 1:30 A.M. I returned home.I opened the door tentatively and looked about for any sign of the Gaffer.The coast was clear.I ran off to my room.Once inside I laid down on the bed,without changing my clothes.I stared at the ceiling for a while,but finally dozed off.Before I fell asleep I was shocked by a sudden realization.I was going to be here for at least 17 years!Frodo didn't go for his adventure till he was 50 years old.What luck.  
  
  
----The morning after,waaaaay after----  
  
A bright light shone in my eyes.Grumpily I rose from the bed.I looked down at my feet again and sighed.They were still very furry.I walked over to the mirror as I had done before.The face looking back at me surprised me though.  
  
I was still Sam Gamgee,but I looked older.Not Gaffer-old,but definitely older.  
I walked out of my room and sat at the table.A woman-hobbit placed a plate in front of me and I began to eat.Looking around the table,I noticed the Gaffer.He didn't look any older.Maybe when you got to be his age,there was no possible way to look any older.  
  
Mid-way the meal,a knock sounded at the front door.I rose to answer it and saw Pippin there.I was definitely right.I had aged,and Pippin had too.He was taller than I remembered and thinner.He didn't look older,just more like a man than a boy I suppose.  
  
"Hello Mr. Pippin." said I.  
  
"Hello Sam.Can I come in?Merry and I have a favor to ask of you." said Pippin.  
  
I ushered him in and we both sat at the table.Pippin helped himself to food off my plate.  
  
"Well Sam, have you noticed that Frodo's been acting strangely lately?" asked Pippin,munching on a bit of bread.  
  
"Well...yes.." I replied,thinking hard.  
  
"Well,the plan is this........" Pippin proceeded to tell me about Merry seeing Bilbo's magic ring,and that when Gandalf came,they would want me to act as spy.Suddenly it all clicked in my mind.I had been transported in time 17 years to a few days before we all left for the journey.What would I do?I didn't really want to go on the journey.I mean,who wants to go to Mount Doom and be attacked by a giant spider? Even if Frodo was naked.  
  
----  
  
Endnotes: Review Please!Thanks alot to all those who have and will in the future.Heheh. 


	5. Lor' Bless you Mr. Seinfeld,sir!

A Tale of Middle-Earth  
by Resisting Arrest  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the Lord of the Rings or anything you recognize.All hail Tolkien,who owns the good stuff.No infringement intended to his estate,New Line,etc.  
  
A/N:Got this idea when I was nearly asleep one night.A Transportation in to Middle-Earth story.Who wants to be Samwise Gamgee! Thanks guys for the reviews!   
  
Van Donovan-I never really thought of it as a self-insertation,cos that's not my real name,but I suppose it is anyway.  
  
In this Chapter we find out where Sam goes and where Gabrielle ends up.I'm sorry for this,I know it's extremely stupid,but it's humor right?  
----Back in the real world----  
  
Gabbie sat down on the sofa with her Math homework.She began a few problems but decided that the silence was deafening.She turned on the TV and flipped channels idly.Suddenly she came to The Jerry Seinfeld Show.The slightly-eerie music filled the house,the music that plays at the beginning of the show.Suddenly Gabbie became very sleepy.Before she knew it,she had dozed off and the remote fell out of her hand.  
  
A bright light shined in Gabbies eyes,and she opened them.A group of people were all gathered around her,trying to revive her.  
  
"What the hell?" asked Gabbie,and a man's voice escaped her.  
  
"Jerry,are you okay?" asked a strange man.  
  
"Let us help you up Mr. Seinfeld!" cried a woman next to Gabbie.  
  
It suddenly came to Gabbie.She was Jerry Seinfeld.  
  
(a/n: sorry,I know that was lame,but who ever turned in Jerry Seinfeld.I do not own him or his show or his books by the way!I have reached a new low.)  
  
---Samwise Gamgee's Fate (Apparently he was tossed into a alternate universe and put into a trance as Gandalf did when he died in Moria.)---  
  
"What the hell?" asked a voice from somewhere around Sam's head.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked around.He was laying on something soft and fluffy and a man on the funny looking talking box in the corner was laying on the floor.Yes,Samwise was watching Seinfeld on Gabbie's Tv.The only trouble was,Sam was not in Sam's body,he was in Gabbie's.And Gabbie was in Seinfeld's body.And Zoe was in Sam's.God only knows where Jerry was now.  
  
But of course Sam knew none of this.He didn't know who Gabbie was or Jerry.And he surely didn't know what that funny box-thing was.He did know what the carpet was,as hobbits have similar rugs on their floors.But everything else was alien to him.  
  
On the TV, Jerry Seinfeld (or Gabbie) still argued as Medics tried to bear him away on a stretcher.In Middle-Earth,Zoe tried to keep Peregrin Took from eating all his food.And no one knew where Jerry was,least of all Samwise.  
  
----  
  
Endnotes: Why did I do that?Please don't flame even if it was stupid.I've one of a kind.  
  
Review please! 


End file.
